


Nothing More.

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rotting wooden door creaked on its hinges as the two weary bodies scrambled into the desolate room. The sound of the door bouncing on its hinges was certainly welcome, muffling the roar of the frenzied moans that had been chasing them. They were safe, but only just.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More.

**Author's Note:**

> Zombie ApocalypseAU. Slight angst. Implied Suicide. Implied Death. Feelings of Loneliness.
> 
> Dedicated to the FuckYeahBigBang Admin Team on tumblr. If you don't know, get to know => fuckyeahbigbangfics.tumblr.com

The rotting wooden door creaked on its hinges as the two weary bodies scrambled into the desolate shack. As soon as both of them cleared, the younger of the two whipped round to slam the door shut behind them. The sound of the door bouncing on its hinges was certainly welcome, muffling the roar of the frenzied moans that had been chasing them as well as stifling the stench of decaying flesh that permeated the air. They were safe, but only just.

Seunghyun had collapsed against the wall opposite the door, body trembling with exertion from the previous scuffle. Seungri was immediately by his side and quickly scanned for injuries. Seunghyun hissed when Seungri’s fingers prodded at a particularly tender spot around his ribs. He shut his eyes and scrubbed at them with the heels of his palms, trying to will the pain away. What had been a spot of innocent looting had turned into their worst nightmare, when Seunghyun had tripped and knocked over a tool rack. The noise of the tools crashing to the ground had alerted those bastards of their presence, which resulted in a literal fight for their lives. Fuck, this was all his fault.

Seunghyun kept his eyes closed as repeatedly tapped the back of his head against the wall he leaning on. The last ebbs of adrenaline melted away and Seunghyun spoke when he finally felt like his heart wouldn’t leap out through his chest. “We should get on the move soon as I don’t think that door will hold for very long”.

 Seungri was quiet, too quiet. That was never a good sign as usually the kid never shut up. Seunghyun opened his eyes to gaze at the younger man. Then he felt his blood run cold at the sight before him.

Seungri was on his knees, chest rising and falling with laboured breaths. Seunghyun was suddenly struck with how pale the younger man was. They had come across a bottle of peroxide when looting what used to be a beauty supply store two weeks ago and for a laugh both of them had bleached their hair. It was a welcome respite to the daily battle that had become their lives; Seungri moaning that Seunghyun looked so cool, whilst he looked like a bootleg Asian Slim Shady. Seunghyun had laughed himself to tears at that comment. Now, Seungri’s face was almost as white as his hair – and Seunghyun definitely wasn’t laughing right now.

“Seungri, are you alright?” Seunghyun mindlessly asked, though it was very clear what was wrong. Seungri was clutching his left bicep with his right hand, body wracked with pain. Blood oozed out from beneath Seungri's clenched fingers, soaking into the thin jacket the younger man was wearing. Tears slowly began to leak down Seungri’s cheeks and he turned his watery gaze to Seunghyun.

“Hyung” he whispered.

Seunghyun sprung into action, scrabbling to the younger man’s side to pry his fingers away from the wound so he could examine it. The muscle tissue had already started to turn black, the characteristic smell of rotting flesh beginning to set in. More blood spurted out, covering Seunghyun’s hands but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. Not from Seungri, never from Seungri.

“When did you get bitten?” _Had he always been this slow to process?_ Seunghyun dipped his head to avoid looking into Seungri’s eyes. He knew he would break if he did. Hell, he was already breaking as the hot tears started to gather on his thick lower eyelashes. Seunghyun pulled his hands away from Seungri’s wound to wrap them around the younger man’s shuddering frame. _Has Seungri always been this small?_ Seunghyun thought.

Seungri huffed out a short laugh, though there was absolutely no humour in it. “Nothing gets past you, does it Hyung?” He quickly descended into a round of violent coughs and turned his head to spit when he eventually stops. Seunghyun couldn’t hold back his gasp when he saw how black the phlegm is.

“Hyung”

Seunghyun ignored him and pressed his eyes closed once more. Perhaps this was all a bad dream.

“Hyung!” Seungri’s voice has become more urgent now and Seunghyun is pulled upward to face the younger man. Seunghyun kept his eyes shut, he knew what was coming.

“Hyung, you know what you need to do” already Seungri’s voice has deepened, speech garbled through his thickened tongue. Soon, the only sounds coming from his mouth would be distorted roars – just like the rest of them out there.

At those words, Seunghyun’s tears fell freely. His vision darkened as he buried his face into Seungri’s neck. Hysterical sobs erupted from his mouth and momentarily drowned out the growing hubbub of the zombies surrounding their shack.

“Seungri, please don’t ask me to do that. I can’t – I can’t do it” Seunghyun hiccupped. Seungri’s shirt has been completely soaked – one side with Seunghyun’s tears, the other with his own blood. He reached down with his good arm and cards his fingers through Seunghyun’s hair.

“Please hyung, I need you to do this for me”. Seungri tried to make his voice firm, but it was starting to hurt to breathe by this point.  “We made a promise to each other. We weren’t going to become one of those monsters. Don’t tell me you are breaking a promise?”

Since the entire world had fucked up, Seunghyun had seen lots of promises broken. His mother had promised not open the door until he reached her– she did. His sister had promised she would stay hidden – she didn’t. Daesung had promised that he would never leave him – he had. So many promises broken and all because of these fucking monsters that had taken over and fucked everything up! And now here was another promise staring him right in the face, in the form of a small man that he had grown so fond of.

“Seungri, please! You are the only friend I have left. Everyone else is gone! You can’t ask me to do this” Seunghyun’s voice is overwrought with anguish, eyes darting to and fro in panic. His hand found Seungri’s subconsciously, gripping as if it was a lifeline. Though it is Seunghyun who is the lifeline; the lifeline Seungri needs to stop him from becoming one of them.

“There are more out there, you will find others”. Both of them know that isn’t true. They had only met each other 4 months ago, looting the same abandoned bakery by chance. They had got on immediately, which was good as they had not come across another human since.  Somehow it felt as though they had known each other for years and now Seunghyun is faced with a future without Seungri. He needed Seungri, the only spark of light in the dark ruin the world has become.

Seunghyun felt the heavy weight being pressed into his palm. He already knows it’s the gun. Another one of their finds from a looting session in an antiques shop. It had come with six bullets and they had already used three testing the old thing out. They had long made an agreement with what the last two bullets would be used for.

With his free hand, Seunghyun wiped his eyes. With his cleared vision he stared down at Seungri as he leaned back on his haunches. The younger man’s skin had turned completely grey, dark circles all too evident on his pallid face. Once upon a time, Seunghyun would have teased him about his dark circles, maybe called him ‘Panda’. Not anymore.

 Seungri’s eyes bore into Seunghyun’s, almost defiant. His tears had dried and his breathing had slowed to a dull rattle. In the silence, they heard the shack groan with the force of the zombies surrounding it.

“We don’t have much longer, hyung” Seungri whispered. Seunghyun almost descended into a fresh round of tears at how weak the younger man’s voice had become. Seunghyun wrapped his free arm around Seungri’s neck one last time and pressed a light kiss at the soft skin below his ear. Seunghyun felt the slow pulse spike beneath his lips. He felt Seungri’s grip tug at his chin and allows the younger man’s hand to gently guide his face. Then he sighs into the soft kiss placed upon his mouth. He could feel the hopelessness and the sorrow pervade the kiss, slow and chaste, ending with the flavour of ‘farewell’.

Seunghyun pulled away to draw himself up to his full height. He fixed his gaze onto his companion, his last friend. Seungri met his gaze and offered one last smile. Seunghyun refused to look away as he took three steps backwards and two deep breaths. Seungri needed him to do this. The monsters were scratching at the door now, but the two young men were only focused on each other. Seunghyun raised his arm and aimed the gun.

When Seungri saw Seunghyun’s finger on the trigger, he managed to choke out the three words that he had been holding back for the last 3 months. He wanted to go with a clear conscience, knowing his confession would be the last thing that passed his lips. He smiled and closed his eyes when the older man gasped out, “I love you too, Seungri.”

The gunshot rang out, silencing the moans of the monsters encircling the shack briefly. Half a minute later, a second shot sounded followed by the thud of a body hitting the floor.

Then there was nothing more.  


End file.
